coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8707 (14th August 2015)
Plot Leanne warns a hungover Simon that the bistro could be shut down if the police find out about the booze-up. Tracy has no regrets about getting back with Robert. Steve misses Rover and clings to his favourite cushion. He's thrilled when Rover turns up at the back door. Maria tells Luke she can't meet him later as she has to see a supplier. Ken finds out about Simon's drinking from Rita. He worries when Leanne plays it down as a one-off. Robert complains about his flatmate to Tracy. Steph overhears Maria arranging to meet a man in a car park and that Luke doesn't suspect anything. Simon grabs Leanne by the hair when she tries to block him from leaving to go to football practice. In the ensuing struggle, Simon falls and cuts his arm. Steph informs Luke of Maria's plans. He realises she lied about meeting a supplier and thinks she must be cheating on him. Steve hides Rover from Liz and enjoys her return for as long as it lasts. Lloyd answers Andrea's phone and is stunned when a dealer asks if she has any more rare records to sell after Robert and the Uptights. Simon has stitches in his arm. Liz hears Rover barking and tells Steve to give her back to her owner. Rita sees Leanne and Simon and tells Ken abut Simon's arm. Luke and Steph turn up at the car park and confront Maria. Maria reveals that she was buying Luke a rally car and is angry that Luke didn't trust her. Lloyd tells Andrea he knows the truth and walks out on her. A concerned Ken takes charge of Leanne and Simon and asks what's going on. Simon says he fell but Ken doesn't believe him and demands they tell him the truth. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nurse - Donnaleigh Bailey Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Hewitt Road Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: When Leanne catches Simon trying to sneak off to football practice, he grabs her by the hair; and Ken is shocked to hear about Simon's behaviour at The Bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,560,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2015 episodes